<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The demon and the ill shinigami by Mcswoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042104">The demon and the ill shinigami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcswoon/pseuds/Mcswoon'>Mcswoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Butler AU, Fluff, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Shinigami, Sickfic, So much fluff you’ll die, Someone tell William its okay to take a break omg, william t spears - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcswoon/pseuds/Mcswoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Williams sick and Sebastian just wants to help him, but Wills being stubborn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The demon and the ill shinigami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oop dont mind the horrible grammer this is just something I wrote at like 2am, I really love this ship and I wish there was more sebawill fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have a fever," Sebastian said, looking at the thermometer, he looked up to see his husband slump over.</p>
<p>"But I have work... I'll be fine..." William said weakly. Just as he began to stand up, Sebastian gently pushed the reaper back down and sighed.</p>
<p>"You can finish it tomorrow. For now you need rest, dear." Sebastian tucked William in as the reaper grumbled something incoherent. It was rare for Sebastian to see this side of William, and he thought it was rather adorable. "I'm going to make you some soup." He stood up as Williams pigeon, Kiwi, waddled over and sat down beside William. Sebastian wished he had a camera as he walked off to go make his sick reaper some soup.</p>
<p>Sebastian hummed softly as he made some chicken noodle soup with the pot William got him for Christmas. William was absolutely horrible at presents, but it's the thought that counts. The demon could hear some sounds upstairs but thought nothing of it. Kiwi flew down and perched herself on Sebastian's shoulder, he gave her a kind smile. "Hello, Kiwi." Sebastian wasn't exactly fond of the pigeon, but he knew how much she meant to William. He noticed she was cooing rather loudly in his ear, as if she wanted his attention, and flew back upstairs.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, William stumbled around as he got ready for work. Even if he was sick, he was busy. Will knew Sebastian would stop him if he went out the door so William planned to go out through the window. As much as William loved and trusted the demon (something he never expected to happen), he had stuff to do. William jumped when he heard a knock at the door, "yes?"</p>
<p>"I simply wanted to check in on you, I do hope you're not planning to sneak off to work." Sebastian said, although he wasn't exactly one to judge. Back when he was still Ciel Phantomhive's butler he had gotten injured, and it took all of William's energy trying to make the demon rest.</p>
<p>"Of course im not..." he cleared his throat, after a long pause Sebastian sighed,</p>
<p>"Very well." He headed back downstairs. Sebastian continued to make soup as William struggled to open the window, his suit and hair were a complete mess and his glasses were crooked;once he got it open William grabbed his death scythe, not exactly thinking his plan through.</p>
<p>A while later a thud could be heard from outside and it didn't take Sebastian long to realize the source of the noise. He walked outside to see William face first on the ground, "William."</p>
<p>William jumped and looked at Sebastian, "yes, darling?"</p>
<p>"What on earth are you doing..?" Sebastian asked while helping his husband up;which was a difficult task since William seemed to have no intention of getting up.</p>
<p>"Well...I...." Wills face burnt red, "I-I need to get to work...." this caused Sebastian to chuckle softly,</p>
<p>"You're going to work yourself to death." Sebastian smiled as William grunted in response. He helped his husband back inside and upstairs, "perhaps I'll have to tie you to the bed.." Sebastian joked,</p>
<p>"I'll kill you." Will muttered as he curled up under the blankets,</p>
<p>"I love you too." Sebastian smirked, William hated how much he loved that smirk. Sebastian stood up and went downstairs to finish the soup. After a little while Williams snores could be heard;which caused Sebastian to chuckle. His husband could be so adorable at times. He finished the soup and headed upstairs with a bowl in his hands. He set the bowl down and gently shook William, "your soup is ready, wake up."</p>
<p>Will groaned and sat up, he went to take the bowl of soup but stopped. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "are you alri-" suddenly, William sneezed. Which caused Sebastians face to go red;the reaper sounded like a kitten. Sebastian refrained from squealing like a school girl and simply handed William the soup, "bless you."</p>
<p>Will muttered a thank you and ate the soup, he was apparently much hungrier than he thought and had three more bowls of soup. Once he finished he sneezed again and rested his head on Sebastian, "thank you. I greatly appreciate this." He kissed Sebastian on the cheek, which made the demon blush once again.</p>
<p>"You should rest." Sebastian said as he took the bowl from Will,</p>
<p>"Only if you join me." William looked up at Sebastian, he enjoyed the rare moments the two of them had time to cuddle,</p>
<p>"Very well.." Sebastian said in a fake annoyed tone, but Will knew he was just teasing him. Sebastian climbed into bed with William and wrapped his arms around the sick man, William smiled ever so slightly and mumbled,</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too, my dear." Sebastian kissed the back of Williams head and closed his eyes for a very needed nap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>